


enchanted to meet you

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hes trying his best : (, and it's fluffy very fluffy, dwarf mingi, fairy yunho, mingis very in love, the idea of a dwarf and a fairy is based on one ep of once upon a time, yunhos a little clumsy fairy but hes so!! smart!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwarfs aren't supposed to fall in love, that's what everyone told him.





	enchanted to meet you

There’s no place for love in his life. That’s what they told him. They, means, every single person he’s met in his whole life. Dwarfs don’t fall in love, they’re just not capable of it. Besides, even if they could, who would ever love a dwarf?  


Dwarfs aren’t the best creatures to love. They’re not exactly the most stunning beings in the world, nor the most interesting or creative. They don’t usually meet anyone else outside their own kind, because again, as everyone told him, no one else is willing to meet a dwarf. Dwarfs don’t have the beauty and kindness of the fairies, dwarfs don’t have the intelligence of warlocks and witches, they’re not brave and adventurous like vampires and werewolves, they can’t even have a simple mundane life like humans.  


Long story short, the life of an average dwarf is just being born, work in the mines and then die. Every dwarf lives like this, but they think it’s okay. There hasn't been a single rebellion against this, at least he hasn’t heard of any. Maybe they just don’t talk about this. They probably don’t.  
When he was a little dwarf (Dwarfs are always kinda little, but he used to be littler.), he used to dream about becoming a knight. It’s not really complicated, it’s a thing many young boys dream about. About growing up by the king’s side, practising with other boys to become the most adored and brave knight in the whole kingdom. He would probably have a lot of adventures. Maybe he would be able to find a dragon and tame it.  
But you’re not a human boy, Mingi, you’re a dwarf. They told him. And he stopped dreaming of becoming a knight and getting a shining sword. Instead, a few days later, he’s got his pickaxe. And that day, he’s started his dwarf life, working in the mines. But he’s never stopped dreaming.

Fairies are usually tiny and petite, their every move if filled with grace and delicacy. They’re usually very polite and thoughtful, think before they act and speak. They have cute, little laugh and they’re really charming and adorable, in the most gentle way you could ever imagine They’re doing their work peacefully, but they make sure they took care of every detail.  
Yunho’s never been like an average fairy.  
He surely is happy, bringing smiles on peoples faces, he has wings and is radiating positive energy. But he’s also loud and tall, and big, fairy size still, but he's still taller than most of the fairies he’s seen. He’s not the most graceful person, in fact, he’s rather a big, clumsy fairy and that means not exactly the best fairy. Not only he’s clumsy, but he gets himself in trouble a lot and while other fairies do their job perfectly, he fails, a lot.  


He once spilled the fairy dust (that was meant for flowers, so they could grow) on a frog, causing a big panic among the humans and other fairies. Gigantic frog isn’t something you see everyday, after all.  
He’s good to animals and to plants, yes, but he’s not exact good with them. He likes the company of animals and he enjoys taking care of flowers and trees. It’s just the tiny, little fact that he’s sometimes too loud, clumsy, or too energetic for them. It hasn’t been an one time thing when he scared off some birds or squirrels, or stepped on some little flowers. It's not such a big deal. For humans, maybe. But he’s a fairy, and fairies are supposed to be the guardians of these things, they’re supposed to help the plants grow and bloom, they’re supposed to take care of animals. And he kinda sucks at that.  
He doesn't’ feel like he belongs here and sometimes, he dreams of escaping.  
He has the night shift tonight. It’s not much different than day shift, to be honest. It’s always dark in the mines. The only difference is that there’s less dwarfs working. He can’t decide if he likes night or day shifts better. Day shifts mean that he can talk to more dwarfs, there’s more things happening, not much, still, but someone tells a joke or falls down sometimes and they all laugh then. And he likes company a lot, he likes talking and giggling and eating with them, yeah. But he’s also aware that he’s not like them. They love it here and don’t want anything else. What else could we even dream of, Mingi? It’s the dwarf’s life  
And he doesn’t dream of this.  


He wants to leave the mines sometimes, (Dwarfs do that only because of business stuff sometimes.) he wants to see how the rest of the world looks like. he would like to see more than the same, one meadow where the entrance to the mines is. And he would like to meet someone else, someone who understands him, someone whose whole life isn’t throwing a pickaxe on the rocks to get diamonds. Maybe someone who likes to dance. Or someone who can ride a horse. Or someone who is able to do magic. Maybe a warlock. Or maybe a human. Anyone who isn’t a dwarf.  
The shits ends and they all go to beds. Except him, and not only because he’s always the slowest, who takes the most time to shower, to change and to get the job done. They’re allowed to go outside after they’re done with their daily job and this moment? Is his favourite part of every single day here. He can’t go far away, that’s the rule, only the meadow. But its; better than nothing, than just going to the bed with the rest and dreaming about mysterious lands, adventures and sometimes, if his mind dares to do that, love.  


He takes a quick shower and changes his clothes into clean ones and is about to put his pickaxe away to it’s place, when he hears something. It’s probably just another dwarf, who forgot something, or maybe some animal, they sometimes go down to the mines. he likes when they do, since they’re the the only part of the outside world he can get.  
He curiously goes towards the exit, where he heard the sound.  
He hears the sound again and now he’s not that much sure if it’s an animal. It’s coming from the outside, so he takes a step forward and when he’s just about to go out, something falls on him.  
Not something, but someone.  


Mingi doesn't even remember when he had the time to turn around, but apparently, he did, even though it wasn’t enough to avoid the stranger falling on him. And now he’s laying on the ground, face down to the ground, his nose hurting painfully. And there’s someone lying on his back, whining and grunting. The creature must have realized the situation they are in right now, because they quickly pulls themselves away from him, sitting on the ground next to the dwarf.  
Mingi turns around and sits up, touching his nose at the same time. He feels something warm and sticky and when he looks at his hand, there’s blood on it.  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, i didn’t- Oh my god, you’re bleeding!”  


The stranger says and Mingi looks up at him. And the second he does, he feels like there’s something inside him that is about to explode. He’s not able to say anything, even though he can feel his mouth is agape with the shock. In front of him, there sits a boy. A boy with pretty, soft blue wings. They look incredibly thin and delicate and he’s immediately worried if they’re not hurt, even though he’s the one with a broken nose right now. The boy looks stunning. He must be a fairy, judging from the breathtaking wings attached to his back and God, he heard that fairies were beautiful, but well, he’s never really seen one and now? He really doesn’t know what to say. His hair match the color of his wings and fall into his eyes a little bit. And they’re sticking into every side possible, making him look adorable. He surely looks adorable without that little detail too, but right now? The most adorable. He’s quite tall for a fairy. (Not that he’s ever seen one, but he thought they would be smaller.) for some ridiculous reason, it makes him smile widely. He’s quite big for a dwarf, too. His eyes are big and pretty and right now, filled with worry.  


“I broke your nose.” The fairy speaks again and on his knees, is making a way to get closer to him. Mingi feels like he can’t do anything else, but stare at him.  


“I’m sorry, i really didn't mean to. I was just- i got stuck, those roots got my leg and I couldn’t- I’m so sorry really-”  


“It’s okay.” He finally has the courage to speak up, doesn’t really know how. The words just leave his mouth.  


“It is?” His eyes go wide in surprise. He’s silent for a second, looking like he’s deciding what he should say next. The silence doesn’t last long. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s broken!” He shouts, getting even closer to him. “Sorry.” He looks down, embarrassed.  


“No! No, no no...it’s okay, you didn’t mean, I know.” He smiles softly at him. It’s weird. He’s interacting with another creature, not a dwarf, and not only that, the fairy is ridiculously pretty and he, right now, feels like there’s a big error in his head. He doesn't know how he manages to form correct words. “It’s okay, really, don’t be sorry, it was an accident.”  
There’s a few second of awkward silence between them before the boy speaks again.  


“I’m Yunho, a fairy.” Even his voice his sweet, Mingi notices.  


“Mingi.” He says. “A dwarf.”  


Yunho smiles at him, making the error in Mingi’s head even bigger. Dwarfs don’t smile that often. Well, he does, a lot, it’s really easy to make him smile, or laugh. But other dwarfs don’t. And if they do, not to be rude, but their smiles aren’t even half as pretty as Yunho’s.  
He smiles back.  


“I could help you with that, just wait.” He looks around, searching for something. His hands (Quite big as well.) touch the ground, clearly looking for something. “I had my fairy dust with me, it should heal your nose.”  


His nose, right. Dwarfs usually have high pain tolerance, since accidents in the mines happen often. That’s just how they are programmed, created, or something. Maybe that’s why he totally forgot he even broke his nose in the first place.  


He stands up and goes towards the exit door. “I must have dropped in somewhere, just wait there, I’ll fix it, I promise.” He says before he goes out.  
Mingi just sits there, trying to process everything that’s happening right now.  
He met a fairy. A very, very, very beautiful fairy, with the prettiest smile he’s ever seen. And said fairy broke his nose. Okay. And that fairy is gonna use his magical fairy dust to help him. Okay. That's much happening in dwarf’s life.  


After a few seconds, he comes back, groaning.  


“I dropped in on that tree...It doesn’t look good.”  


Mingi opens his mouth to say something, ask what happened, but before he has the chance to, Yunho puts his hands into his pockets and yells.  


“Found it!” He takes out a tiny bag from his pocket and opens it, spilling a glittery dust onto his hand. “It should be enough….can I?”

He asks and Mingi nods. He probably knows what he’s doing. From what he’s heard and read, fairies are great healers. They do help animals and plants a lot, and he know that they help other creatures, too. Not dwarfs, of course. Dwarfs don’t really fall sick, they only can get hurt, but it’s nothing that much serious that they need a help of a fairy. They have their own healers and it’s enough. One broken leg, or arm, or well, nose, it’s the worst thing that can happen to a dwarf, really. Sometimes they get bitten by the animals who got lost in the mines, but that hardly ever happens. Again, nothing serious. Broken nose isn't that serious either, but he’s not gonna protest. Besides, he doesn’t wanna wake up their medic so late at night.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” He says.

Mingi watches as the fairy gets closer to him again and pours some of the dust on his nose. It’s a funny feeling, tingling a bit. It doesn’t hurt and makes him giggle a bit. There’s not much dust on his nose, but Yunho says it’s enough and should help him, so he just nods and goes with that. he’s the expert, not him.

“How does it feel?” He asks, worryingly biting his lip.

Mingi shrugs.

“It’s okay? I think, I don’t really feel any-”

And that's the moment when he does feel something. And it’s not something good, no. He feels like there’s something about to explode, like his whole head is gonna explode, but mostly his nose, it’s gonna surely fall off his face. He brings his hands up to touch his face, his nose and oh God. He doesn’t recognise it. It’s not the shape of his nose. His nose isn’t really that small, okay, but it’s surely smaller than whatever it is on his face right now.

“What….is happening to me?” His voice shakes a bit. Okay, dwarfs aren’t the most handsome creatures in the world, he knows that, but they don’t have noses that cover half of their face.

“Uh.” Yunho looks scared, lost. It’s not a good thing, definitely not a good thing. He’s the one supposed to know what’s happening and he looks like he’s about to cry. “I’m sorry, I messed up again, oh my God.” He’s panicking and it makes Mingi panic even more. They both have no idea what to do and he’s gonna probably end up with a tomato nose for the rest of his boring dwarf life, not like it matters, he’s gonan spend it all in the mine,s but other dwarfs, they’re gonna make fun of him till the day he dies and he’s gonna die with a big, red nose. Great.

“Can you, please, undo it somehow? Please?” His voice is filled with desperation, just like his gaze. He really, really doesn’t wanna end up with a nose like this.

“I don’t know how! I’m sorry I- okay, can you stay here and wait for me? I need to go for my friend, I don’t know how to fix this, I’m sorry, I am, really, I-uh, I’m not good at this, just wait here, okay? I’ll be back quickly and-”

“Wait! Wait no, can I go with you?” He doesn’t know why he says that. He shouldn’t. He’s not allowed, he can’t. Dwarfs are supposed to stay in the mines, forever. But there’s something inside him that’ telling him to stop that. He dreamed about that. About seeing the world. How could he let such an opportunity go so easily?

“Um, isn’t it like...forbidden?”

“No one’s gonna notice anyway, they’re gonna think I’m asleep.” He explains. It’s true. They have at least a few hours and that should be enough.

“Then, um, I’d ask you if you trust me, but....I don't know, after what I’ve just done to you..Then just, hold on tight!” He says, before he grabs him, his arms underneath his. Okay, that is weird, more than weird. He’s not exactly sure how strong fairies are, but there’s no way he’s gonna fly holding him. These wings of his weren’t that big and okay, they can make him fly, but can they make them both? He doesn’t think it’s a good idea.

“Don’t worry, they’re stronger than they look.”

And after that, he just flies. Mingi can see, can feel himself being beyond the ground. And okay, he craves adventures, he wants this all, but there’s also the thing about him; he gets scared easily. He’s a scaredy cat, that’s all. And he panics easily, too. And seeing himself above the ground makes him feel a little bit uneasy.  
But the feeling only lasts for a short while, because after a few minutes of this. Of flying, he reminds himself, he feels something incredible. He can’t sure tell what exactly it is. Adrenaline? Freedom? Maybe. But one thing he’s sure about-he wants more of this feeling in his life. 

They say opposites attract and there might be something true about it looking at Hongjoong and Yunho’s relationship. Hongjoong is the perfect, ideal, fairy, taken straight out of a book. He even looks like that. He’s tiny and petite, when he moves, he moves like every step was part of a dance. he’s talented in every aspect and always does his job perfectly, not only that, he's one of the best. His flowers bloom the prettiest in the whole enchanted forest and lots of animals come to him when he doesn't even take care of them.

Yunho’s sometimes jealous of that. But only sometimes. And it doesn’t stop him from being best friends with Hongjoong. They enjoy each other company and they’ve been best friends since childhood.  
Yunho knows Hongjoong has seen many of weird things he’s done before and he still helped him, not questioning anything, no matter how strange it was, but seeing Hongjoong’s face, eyes and mouth wide open as he sees him with a company of a dwarf with tomato sized nose, he can’t really blame his shock.

“You...what. What is happening here.” The redhead says, still visibly barely believing his own eyes.

“I had, um, I little accident?” He tries to smile in apology, maybe it will work out, maybe it won’t. Who knows sometimes it does. He has a charming smile. “I was trying to help and well...Can you fix this? Please? pretty, pretty please?” He begs, intertwining his own long fingers and keeping them pressed together tightly. “Please?”

Hongjoong looks confused, at first, but after a few second passed, he just gives up. He’s seen many weird things, including a gigantic frog. So why just not add this to the list?

“Fine.” He sighs. “It doesn’t look that bad...you just used the wrong dust.” He walks towards the little bags with dust laying on the floor. It takes him not long before he finds the right one and pours it on his hand and next, on Mingi’s nose. “It should be enough to help.” 

Mingi feels a funny tingling in his nose again. God, please, make it look normal this time. He slowly, unsurely brings his hands again, to check if this tomato sized nose is gone. The second his long fingers touch in the middle of his face, he lets out a loud sigh of relief. His nose is back to it’s normal size. He feels like he wants to hug someone, hold them in his arm and spin around the room. Of course, it happens to be Hongjoong, as he’s the one who helped him go back to normal. And well, he’s also standing the closest to him. He wraps his long arms around the tiny fairy and picks him up, spinning him around the room as the fairy squeals in his arms.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He says as he puts him on the ground again. “And thank you.” His hand touch his nose. “For that, for fixing.”

“No problem.” The fairy murmurs. His voice matched his size, both tiny and delicate.

Yunho’s standing there, hands in his pockets. He looks like a kicked puppy a bit. Mingi feels sorry for him. Maybe he shouldn’t his excitement overtake him like that. He was happy that he’s back to normal, sure, it avoids many issues, like the dwarfs not letting him live for the rest of this days, sure, but he doesn’t wanna look like someone who values his appearance over everything else. Especially if he’s well, a dwarf.  
So he makes his way towards Yunho and as he wraps his arms around him and hugs tightly, he whispers:

“Thank you, too.” 

For someone who hasn’t spoken a word to anyone else than a dwarf not ever once in his life, Mingi feels, strangely, like he’s good at talking with Yunho. But it’s probably because of the fairy, he’s really easy to talk to. He smiles and giggles a lot, too. And Mingi likes it very much, don’t mind him, but he really feels like he’s been enchanted. Maybe he is, Yunho’s a fairy, after all, he could be under his spell.

“And you can’t go anywhere, really?”

Mingi looks down..

“I mean, it’s not like, a written rule. But just, no one does that. And I guess no one would dare, like, that wouldn't be seen as something good in there. So no one dares to go out when it’s not needed.”

“You just did. He points out and that’s when realization hits him. He really did. And it makes him want more, greedy, he knows. He’s just become the first dwarf he knows that actually had an adventure and he already wants more. But he can’t really help it, he just does.

“Do you travel a lot?”

Yunho pouts a little at the question and shrugs.

“I guess? But not as much as other fairies. They fly to other lands and kingdoms even and they don’t let me. Say that I’m too clumsy and childish.”

Mingi’s mouth falls open at that. If that’s not what all the dwarfs say to him when he asks if he’s allowed to go out, be one of these dwarfs who have the honor of travelling to the queen, delivering diamonds, then he hasn’t just had tomato sized nose, went to the fairy world and, hopefully, befriended a very cute fairy.

“That’s rude. And not fair. How they can know that you wouldn’t do good enough if they don’t let you even try?”

“Exactly?” He practically screams out that and chuckles. “I mean, they’re kinda right though, I do a lot of...things like I’ve done to you. That’s not very fairy-like.”

“But you don’t mean it. They should give you a chance, at least. I mean, even if you’re not the best at the typical fairy chores, there must be something you’re good at. And they should let you try with that.”  
He chuckles, without any sight of laughter in his voice.

“But they don’t. Fairies create and fix and help this with magic. And I;m not really the best with magic.“ A little smile appears on his face, not for the first time this night, of course. Mingi can swear every single time he does, his heart skips a beat. Stupid heart. He doesn’t know what exactly it does, but whatever it is, should stop. It annoys him. “I prefer to create things differently. “

“Huh? What do you mean?”

He swears he can see his face light up even more, when he asks him that. Maybe it’s just the light, maybe he’s seeing things, he could be, probably, but his eyes not only open wide in excitement, but a little stars appear in them. And Mingi’s heart gonna explode soon. Maybe Yunho spilled some of the fairy dust on his chest as well, because he’s pretty sure his heart is gonna burst out of it pretty soon.

“It’s nothing really. I mean, I kinda do build things? Like, nothing much, just...stuff.” He looks like he’s getting slightly shy. The little smile is still dancing prettily on his lips, but he doesn’t dare to look at him. “I can show you. If you want, of course. You don’t have to, just, if you wanna? Then I could-”

“Are you kidding? Of course I want!” He does. He really does wanna, whatever Yunho’s creating, it makes him happy. And he’s sure he wants to see those things.  
It’s starting to be warmer and warmer and he doesn’t even notice when the dark night fades away into a red sunset. A slight panic slides into his mind, he should go. He really should go if he doesn’t wanna anyone to notice that he was gone. “Just- can you come back tomorrow? And we could go… I really do wanna see it. Just, I should probably go, really. “

“Oh, right! Right, sorry, I kinda lost the track of the time.“

“Then...come back later?”

Yunho nods and smiles at him. Pretty, pretty and wide smile. But when he hugs him, that's when it’s enough. Goodbye, Mingi’s heart. 

“What’s with you today, Mingi? You fell in love, or what?” A loud laughter fills the mines from probably all the dwarfs who are here. Because, you get it? Dwarfs don’t love. And no one loves them.  
He murmurs something about shutting up under his nose, so they can’t probably understand or even hear him. And maybe that’s for the better.  
But the thing is, they might be right. Well, not completely. He’s not in love. It’s not enough to fall in love, one night. he knows that. Even for such a dreamer like him. But he does feel something, he remembers his heart skipping a bit, he remembers how widely, but still a little but shyly he was smiling at the fairy. And maybe, just maybe, he hasn’t stopped thinking about him. But that’s just a normal thing he’s sure of that. How could anyone met him and stop thinking about him? Not possible, not in this world.  
So that's what he does for the rest of the day. 

He thinks that the fairy world is really beautiful. But he should have expected that, of course. That’s a fairy world, what else should it be if not beautiful? Beautiful just like the little creatures living in there.  
And Yunho.  
But everything is glittery and shining in all the colors possible thanks to the fairy dust, the flowers, the drees, grass, there’s even fairy dust in the rivers and lakes. It’s like everything is covered in it and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s gotten some of it on himself. He just hopes it’s the kind of dust that wouldn't do any harm to him.  
And he’s curious of everything. The flowers, the animals, since most of them he sees for the first time, or at least first time in real life. he read books, lots of books, which made the dwarf librarian very happy. But the pictures in the books? They couldn’t be compared to the beauty of this in real life. It is outstanding, it could be touched and seen and smelled and it all it’s real. Real and beautiful and he’s lucky enough to be out there, being able to experience and feel it all. the luckiest boy alive, he’s sure it's him. And he has Yunho by his side, too. Even more points to the lucky.

“What’s this?” Mingi asks as he points to some odd looking flower. It looked like a giant flower, compared to the others blooming sweetly and prettily. He acts before he thinks. It’s always been his flaw. And because of that, he gets too close to the flower.

“No!” Is all Mingi hears before he feels (surprisingly) strong catching his arm before he can get too close to the plant. His face is literally a few inches away from it and he can get a close look of how the petals open and the innocently looking thing suddenly stops being innocent, trying to bite him.

“It eats flies.’ Yunho explains as he pulls him in, far away from the flower. “But it can bite everyone if you get too close.I’ve been it’s victim too.”

“You have dangerous things out there.” 

They finally reach the place Yunho’s taking him. It’s near the river and he must admit, there’s a lot of weird thing here. He can’t even name most of them and he suspect they must be the stuff Yunho created. Most of them are hidden under leaves or behind trees. Not like everyone would probably find them anyways, just the place it's hidden pretty good, in the part of the forest that Yunho said anyone hardy ever visits.

“It’s my newest one.” He says, voice full of excitement as he points at something. he really has no idea what it is or what it does, so he just patiently waits for Yunho to explain. It looks...looks like something he’s never seen before. Anywhere. Not in any of his books, neither he doesn’t think he’s ever heard about something like this in any stories. He's pretty sure the parts Yunho used to build it must be from human world. There’s something that looks like a big, well, for them, box that he could climb into and sit there, even lay, comfortably. There’s something attached to it, something circular, but he can’t think of any use to it. “It would speed up our work. I mean, wings are strong, but they can get tired pretty fast, especially if we’re carrying something.” Mingi suddenly feels guilt as he remembers the night before. He didn't mean to make these pretty wings tired. “And this, I’m not sure how should I call it yet, but this? Look, it has place in the back for the things we pick up or have to deliver or something, so out hands wouldn't be busy and we could take even more. And it can move. I mean, with the help of fairy dust, of course, the speeding up one, but not really much is needed. Anyways, see, you basically just sit there and it moves for you. And it can take you anywhere you want, I mean, it do takes some time, but I think if I took more of the dust, it could move faster. And it carries things for you, like, you could use it too? When you deliver diamonds. It would surely make it easier and faster. The only problem is, I can’t figure out how to stop this thing when it’s already moving. I guess it would be dust, too. But I’m not the best when it comes to dust and it’s kinds, really. I had one of this before, but see, it kinda crashed. Well I crashed it, couldn’t really stop it. Wrong dust.“  
Mingi just stands there, mouth falling completely agape.

“And you just...built it?”

“I mean, I’m still working on it, have to give it a nice shape and all, should probably paint this with cherries or blueberries, maybe? Don’t know which color would suit it more, I could mix them both and see. It’s not finished yet, but yeah, I kinda did it. “

“That’s incredible.”

Yunho smiles shyly at him and just waves his hand carelessly.

“It’s not such a big deal. “

“But it is! I mean, it’s really great? That’s amazing what you did here, like, seriously, it’s a lot and if you could figure out how to make it stop, this could be really good?”

“You really think so?” There’s something in his voice, this tiny, little spark of hope that makes Mingi’s heart shatter to pieces. One thing, because he adores, absolutely adores the way Yunho talks about what he’s done, how passionate and happy he is and how it shows how talented and hardworking the little fairy is. But another thing, it totally unfair that all of his hard work is so underappreciated. He’s not sure if anyone even knows about what he’s doing there.

“I really do.”

Holding Yunho is one of the nicest and comfiest things he’s ever experienced, he thinks, as the other boy wraps his long arms around his neck. He doesn’t know what to do at first. Dwarfs aren’t the most affectionate creatures in the world, really. They don’t really hug, holds hands or things like that. He’s not experienced in that. But slowly, he wraps his arms around Yunho’s waist and pulls him closer. And yeah, he hugged him before, okay, but it’s different kind of hug. That previous one was short, overflowing with just excitement and relief. And it was him who made the first move. But now? It just feels different. It’s warm, both inside his chest and everywhere on his body. It is really, really nice to hold him.  
And he has the need, a very strong one, to help him somehow. To make everyone else see how amazing this boy is, and how much he tries for the others.  
And there it is, it occurs to him suddenly. He can really try to help him.  
As the hug breaks and they pull away from each other, he speaks:

“I think I might have an idea. “ 

They’re sitting inside of the thing. The box. The moving box and now, Mingi can see the little details inside of it. He learns that the circular things attached to it are called wheels and they make it possible for it to move. Well, not exactly, since it’s still the fairy dust that power up the whole thing, but they are still important part.

“Diamonds.” Mingi says. “We provide the diamonds for humans, because it’s a source of energy for them. And I thought, what it it could power up your...thing. Without magic dust. Or at least with less of it. If you could...somehow, I don’t know, make the diamond part of it it could be the thing that makes it move. And to stop you would have to only-

“Only pull it away from here.” He points at the slot in the box. “That's where I put the dust. Insert diamond to start, pull it away to stop. I think I could do that.” His face is shining. Not like the flowers shine with fairy dust all over them, or not even how the sun shines at noon. It’s prettier. Much, much more prettier and brighter. And it's the most beautiful view Mingi;’s ever seen. “Mingi, you’re brilliant!” he practically throws himself at him, wrapping his arms once again around his neck. It's his lucky day, it must be. There’s no other explanation of why would he’s been hugged by Yunho twice this day already. 

The struck of luck isn’t ending for him, as it seems. Because right now, this moment could last forever. he would like that very much, really. Because it seems perfect. the two of them, sitting there and watching stars. He always liked stargazing. But he was alone, always. An it wasn’t so great to sit alone near the entrance to the mines, watching stars with the thought that no matter what, it would never be his world. He’s not the one destined to do great things, he’s not the one that people read stories about. He was watching the stars, all amazed at their beauty. But he would never be able to reach them. Right now, when Yunho touches his hand and they intertwine their long fingers together, holding hands tightly, he feels like he’s already reached them and doesn’t need anything else. And this moment could never end, just the two of them, together here. Maybe he’s still pretty far, far away from the stars and the beautiful moon and everything unknown somewhere on the sky, maybe. But he’s never once in his life felt closer to all these thing than he feels right now.  
At some point, his eyelids start to feel a little bit heavy, just like his head. He doesn't even know when it happens, but suddenly, his head tilts to the side and ends up lying on Yunho;s shoulder. He hopes the other boy doesn’t mind, he really does, because he’s never felt more comfortable in his life. The greatest pillow he’s ever had. Without a worry, he just lets himself move, so they’re sitting kinda snuggled into each other, and falls asleep. 

He’s not sure how he’s able to concentrate on work the whole day. Okay, there’s not that much concentrating about throwing a pickaxe on rocks and getting diamonds, he has to admit, but still, being in such state like he is, he's truly surprised he hasn't lost his hand or something. Which is good, of course, very good, it would be pretty bad if he really did lose a hand. 

After his work is done, he slips a few of the smaller diamonds into his pockets. Not like anyone would even care. There’s lots of them there and he took only a few of them, doesn’t really matter. And he took them for the matter of bigger good. 

Mingi watches Yunho working with the machine. He’s not quite sure what exactly he’s doing, but he looks totally focused on his job. After some time, he finally gets in the machine and puts the diamond in.  
And it works.  
The box is starting to make weird sounds and Mingi can see it’s moving a little bit. Not going forward, it looks more like it’s shaking, ready to go.  
He can’t help but smile as he watches Yunho’s smile grow bigger in excitement. But he knows it’s only half of the work done. He slowly presses the diamond even more into the box and then, then it’s when it actually moves. And it’s doing straight into Mingi’s direction. Not that he feels terrified or anything, but he kinda does. And he can’t do anything but just stand there, it’s like his body is paralyzed and he’s standing next to the person that looks exactly like him, but can’t do anything to push him away.  
The person next to him also watches as the machine suddenly changes it’s direction and after a few second, it stops.  
And the person only comes back to his body when he sees Yunho practically jumps out of the machine, screaming his lungs out.

“You’re a genius! Oh my god, oh my, it WORKED! IT WORKED!” He’s yelling and he’s jumping around, and he looks like the happiest person he’s ever seen. Suddenly he’s in his arms again, hugging him tightly.

“It worked, it really did.” He whispers into his neck, his voice sounding so full of hope and excitement and happiness. ‘And it worked thanks to you.” It’s an amazing hearing these words, really. Knowing that he is the reason that helped to make him so happy. he cups his face into both of his big hands and squishes his cheeks. Not on purpose, he guesses, he's just overly enthusiastic right now. “I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”

And he freezes.

It’s much, very, very much different that how he was paralyzed just a few minutes ago, because now? He feels so much, too much, but he’s lost, doesn’;t know what to do. There’s part of him that screams, begs him to actually do something, to maybe say a word, say yes, please, do it, or maybe he should be the one to make the first move. Instead, not being able to do any of these, he just watches as Yunho’s wide smile slowly fades away as his face gets closer and closer to his own, till they’re only few inches apart. he gives and slow, little nod and then, their lips connect.  
It’s slow and pure, the way they kiss. And it’s also perfect, the best kiss he’s ever had. Not that he ever had any kiss before, but he’s sure of it, there won’t be anything better than this, not possible.  
It doesn’t last long, but still, leaves them both with eyes shining with happiness and something that makes him feel like he’s truly under his spell. Bewitched. 

It took them some time to convince both the fairies and the dwarfs to at least look at Yunho’s machine. But eventually, they did. Not to even mention the fact that the fairies were seeing it negatively from the start (Some of them had already seen a few of Yunho’s inventions and they exploded, so not really the best first impression.) and the fact that technically) and he dwarfs were clearly displeased with what Mingi did. But maybe they weren’t that bad, really, after seeing how it actually works, they decided to give it a chance.  
And they actually changed something. A dwarf who was destined to spend his whole life down there working in the mines, who wasn’t supposed to do anything that actually mattered. And a fairy who was failing with lots of basic fairy duties. Well, the fairy did more of the job, as the dwarf was telling him, but he was always responding at how he wouldn’t be able to do it without him. Then he would usually give him a little peck on his lips, making him smile.  
They got their fairytale, happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I once had a thought about fairy Yunho and couldn't stop thinkin about this concept so....I had to do something about it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
